Be My First Love
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Dengar Aomine-kun, kalau dilain waktu ada pesta dansa seperti ini, beranikan untuk mengajakku sebelum orang lain—" Jantung Aomine berdegup kencang. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Dan Momoi mengatakan hal ini dengan tak biasanya. Dari nadanya ada kemarahan yang memuncak dan juga tangis penuh dengan kekecewaan. "—dan bukan sebagai pilihan terakhir!"/AoMomo./Mind to RnR?


**BE MY FIRST LOVE**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Aomine memperhatikan Momoi dari kejauhan. Bagaimana cara gadis itu berbincang dengan teman-temannya, bagaimana cara gadis itu berjalan, bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum dan selalu terlihat riang dan bagaimana caranya seorang Momoi Satsuki menolak pria yang berusaha untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Sedikit membuat cukup tenang bagi Aomine yang posisinya kini adalah sebagai teman semasa kecil hingga masa-masa SMA nya di Tōō . Namun selalu ada hal yang mengganjal baginya ketika ia melihat Momoi yang selalu tersenyum penuh tanda tanya. Wanita itu selalu saja pintar menyembunyikan entah itu kesenangan asli baginya atau bahkan kepedihan dan kesedihan yang ia lontarkan dengan senyuman itu.

Asalkan gadis berambut _peach_ itu tersenyum dengan arti yang sesungguhnya saja, Aomine sangat bahagia.

"Indah ya pemandangannya?" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Apalagi yang membuat kesal untuk Aomine kala nada suara itu tampak menggodanya.

"A-a-… Imayoshi - _senpai_."

"Kau bahkan belum siap-siap ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianmu."

"Yah…"

"Menunggu gadis itu?" tunjuk Imayoshi menggunakan dagunya.

Aomine mengikuti arah Imayoshi dan kembali memperhatikan Momoi yang tampak berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman, dua diantaranya berjenis kelamin pria.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja?"

"Tidak mungkin, itu sangat mencurigakan. Bisa-bisa dia kira aku adalah penguntit."

"Yah bukan hal yang salah kan? Kalian ini memang teman kecil."

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Ia bisa mengerti arti dari perkataan Imayoshi tapi sangat sulit baginya sekedar untuk bertanya pada Momoi. Sebagai jawaban Aomine mengangkat bahunya dengan satu helaan panjang.

Ia berjalan ke arah tempat ganti baju khusus klub basket Tōō bersama Imayoshi.

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

TRING!

Momoi menerima _mail_ dari _iPhone_ miliknya dan dari nomornya tertera nama ' _Akashi Seijurou_ ' disana. Kabar yang tertera disana bahwa Akashi akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan mengundangnya. Disana juga tertera _dresscode_ apa yang harus dipakai bagi wanita dan pria kumplit dengan tanggal dan lokasi dimana pesta itu diselenggarakan. Tak lupa akan diadakannya pesta dansa untuk ulang tahunnya.

" _Nee_ Aomine- _kun_ dapat pesan dari Akashi- _kun_ tidak?"

"Pesan apa?"

"Coba kau cek."

Aomine merogoh sakunya dan membawa _iPhone_ nya. Ternyata benar, Aomine juga mendapat _mail_ dari mantan kapten klub basketnya di Teikō.

"Hah pesta ulang tahun? Merepotkan."

"Tapi kau harus datang Aomine- _kun_. Aku pikir karena kita juga masih sering bertemu dengan anggota _Kisedai_ yang lain, kita juga wajib datang bukan?"

"Hoahm."

Aomine menguap guna menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. Sebenarnya bukan soal Akashi mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, bukan juga soal _dresscode_ untuk pesta ulang tahun dan bukan hadiah semahal apa yang akan ia berikan pada Akashi. Tapi ia memikirkan untuk apa adanya pesta dansa? Tapi, bukankah ini adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk mengajak Momoi?

Aomine berhenti sejenak.

"Aomine- _kun_ , ada apa? Ayo nanti kita bisa ketinggalan kereta."

"Satsuki, aku—"

"Ah itu dia keretanya! Ayo Aomine- _kun_!"

Tangan Aomine ditarik begitu saja oleh Momoi.

"Ah, aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat."

Aomine hanya diam dan tak menanggapi ucapan Momoi.

"Oh ya Aomine- _kun_ , apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"

"Uh, tidak. Hanya saja… Aku ngantuk maksudku."

"Dasar, tadi kan pelajaran matematika kau tidur pulas."

"Ya ya terserah yang penting aku sekarang akan tidur. Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah dekat."

" _Mooouuu_ …."

Aomine memejamkan matanya. Ia masih belum memberanikan dirinya bahkan hanya untuk mengajak Momoi ke pesta ulang tahunnya Akashi.

Dan Aomine pun tertidur.

15 menit kemudian…

" _Nee_ Aomine- _kun_ kita sudah dekat!"

Momoi mengguncang tubuh Aomine dengan lumayan keras dan membuat si empunya terbangun.

"Hei bangunkan aku kalau sudah dekat Satsuki."

Aomine menutup matanya lagi.

"Ini sudah dekat sekali Dai- _chaaaan_!"

Momoi mencubit pipi Aomine guna membuatnya bangun dan menyebut Aomine dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. Aomine langsung membelalakkan matanya dan terbangun. Tepat di depannya ada Momoi Satsuki yang sedang mencubit pipinya. Wajah mereka berdekatan.

 _Ini….. Terlalu dekat!_

Aomine menyentuh punggung tangan Momoi dan melepaskan cubitan Momoi di pipinya. Cukup kaku saat Aomine melakukannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"U-uh iya aku bangun."

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Aomine men _dribble_ bola basketnya, tak lama setelah itu ia melemparnya ke dalam ring dan tentu saja masuk. Walaupun ia melemparnya secara asal-asalan, bola itu tetap masuk dengan indah ke dalam ring. Seperti itu saja terus menerus hingga bunyi decitan sepatu dari arah pintu _gym_ terdengar.

"Aomine? Kau belum pulang?"

"Imayoshi- _senpai_? Kau juga?"

"Yah aku baru saja berkonsultasi dengan guru untuk menentukan Universitas."

"Begitu."

Aomine kembali men _dribble_ bola basketnya dan kini ia berlari dan melompat di bawah ring, melakukan _slam dunk_.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Aomine."

"Apakah begitu?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aomine terdiam. Ia kembali hanya men _dribble_ bolanya dnegan asal. Tatapannya kosong.

"Huh, aku tak percaya akan mengatakan hal ini padamu tapi yah aku sedang bingung."

"Tak biasanya seorang Aomine Daiki terlihat bingung."

"Aku ingin mengajak Satsuki ke pesta ulang tahun Akashi untuk berdansa denganku. Tapi…"

"Tak bisa?"

Aomine menghembuskan nafas dan menutup matanya. Ia lalu berbaring di tengah-tengah _gym_ , membiarkan bolanya terlepas dan menggelinding entah kemana.

"Kalau itu—"

"AOMINE- _KUN_!"

Momoi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eh? Imayoshi- _senpai_ juga disini? Ada perlu apa dengan Aomine- _kun_ , _senpai_?"

"Tidak. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan."

"Baik Imayoshi - _senpai_. Hati-hati."

Momoi dan Aomine memandang Imayoshi yang berjalan keluar _gym_ dan semakin jauh.

"Aomine- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang!"

Aomine malah menutup matanya, hendak tertidur.

"Ao—"

"Satsuki."

Ucapan Momoi terhenti begitu saja ketika Aomine menggenggam pergelangan Momoi.

"Kenapa?"

"Satsuki, aku ah tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tapi—"

"A-Aomine- _kun_ , _sensei_ memanggilmu."

Lagi-lagi bukan saat yang tepat, salah Aomine juga karena ia tiba-tiba menarik apa yang akan ia katakana. Padahal tadi adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuknya.

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ki- _chan_ menghubungiku dan mengajak kita untuk ketemuan di Hanabi Café sekarang. Untungnya Ki - _chan_ memilih café yang dekat dengan rumah kita."

"Hah? Untuk apa si model itu mengajak kita ketemuan?"

"Tentu saja untuk membincangkan tentang pesta ulang tahun Akashi- _kun_. Dan dia bilang juga tidak hanya kita yang datang, tapi seluruh _Kisedai_ dan yang lainnya."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ya Kagamin, Takao- _kun_ , dan Himuro- _san_ juga akan datang."

"He? Si alis becabang itu juga datang ya?"

Aomine dan Momoi pun turun dari kereta dan berjalan ke tempat Hanabi Café. Momoi masih sibuk dengan layar _iPhone_ nya, mungkin sedang mengabari bahwa mereka berdua akan telat dan Aomine berjalan seperti biasa dengan wajah yang tampat mengantuk.

"Satsuki."

"Hm?"

"Mm, tidak. Sudah ada berapa orang disana?"

"Eh? Ki- _chan_ bilang semuanya sudah ada. Hanya tinggal kita."

Saat Momoi dan Aomine datang dilihatnya seluruh anggota _Kisedai_ —kecuali Akashi tentunya—, Himuro, Kagami dan Takao juga sudah hadir. Bahkan beberapa anggota Seirin juga ikut datang.

"He? Seramai ini ya untuk membicarakan pesta ulang tahun Akashi?"

"Tentu saja! Semakin banyak yang datang akan semakin seru!"

"Hei Aomine _cchi_ dan Momo _cchi_! Akhirnya kalian datang _ssu_!"

Seperti biasa, pertemuan Aomine dan Kagami dibumbui dulu perang tatapan mata antara mereka berdua, selalu seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Momoi dan Riko yang saat bertemu mereka langsung membicarakan ini-itu. Hingga saat dimana mereka membicarakan akan dengan siapa ke pesta ulang tahun Akashi.

"AKU JOMBLO _SSU!_ "

"Kau ini model tapi sepertinya sulit ya bagimu untuk mencari pacar, _nodayo_."

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi bareng _nigoui_ saja."

"Aku tidak mungin bawa _maiubo_ ke ulang tahun Aka _chin_. Yah aku akan mengajak teman sekelasku saja."

Wow untuk seorang Murasakibara.

"Aku sepertinya datang dengan Alex saja."

"Sepertinya aku harus membantu Shin- _chan_ mencari wanita agar mau pergi bersamanya."

"Yah, tak ada wanita yang ku kenal lagi di Seirin kecuali Riko."

"Kalau begitu aku mengajak Momoi saja."

Semua tatapan terarah ke Kagami saat ia mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil berdiri.

"Y-yah bagaimana ya? Mungkin karena aku suka Momoi? Lagian Alex sudah di ajak oleh Tatsuya."

Momoi memandangi Kagami. Cukup lama baginya, tapi akhirnya Momoi memberikan senyuman.

"Baiklah, Kagamin."

"KALAU BEGITU AKU BARENG AOMINE _CCHI_ SAJA _SSU_!"

Tak terasa pembicaraan dengan siapa mereka akan dansa di pesta ulang tahun Akashi terpecahkan. Tapi tidak bagi Aomine. Padahal ia kan yang awalnya ingin mengajak Momoi? Tapi kenapa ia kini tertinggal jauh dan disusul dengan rivalnya sendiri, yaitu Kagami?

Aomine langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang duluan. Ibuku tiba-tiba memberiku pesan aku harus segera pulang. Baiklah sampai nanti."

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Hari yang dinanti-nanti khususnya bagi Akashi Seijurou. Semua orang yang diundang ke _dome_ khusus keluarga Seijurou mulai memasuki tempat itu. Berbagai mobil-mobil mahal dan tentunya teman-teman Akashi dari sekolahnya mulai memadati tempat parkir.

Aomine datang menggunakan mobil pribadi Kise beserta Kuroko. Mereka tentunya tanpa pasangan kecuali Kuroko yang tiba-tiba membawa _nigou_ bersamanya ke dalam pesta ulang tahun Akashi. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Midorima _cchi_ bilang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Momo _cchi_ dan Kagami _cchi_ juga sudah dekat."

"Apa? Mereka berangkat bersama?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Lebih baik kita menunggu mereka di dalam. Ayo!"

Sesuai dengan _dresscode_ , semua pria yang sudah memasuki _dome_ memakai _code black tie_ sedangkan wanita memakai _dress_ berwarna hitam/putih. Benar-benar seperti bukan acara ulang tahun bagi anak berumur 17 tahun.

Terlintas dipikiran AOmine, apa yang akan dipakai Momoi? Bagaimana kecantikannya? Apakah rambutnya di urai atau berbeda seperti biasanya?

"Itu Aka _chin_!"

Kise melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda dan saat Akashi melihatnya, Akashi langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"AKA _CHIN_ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi- _kun_."

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi."

"Terima kasih sudah datang, tapi dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka bilang mereka sedang berada di perjalanan."

"Dan mana pasangan dansa kalian?"

"TENANG AKA _CHIN_ , AKU BERSAMA DENGAN AOMINE _CCHI_ DAN KUROKO _CCHI_ BERSAMA _NIGOU SSU_!"

"Ah itu mereka."

Midorima datang bersama seorang wanita cantik. Dibelakangnya ada Takao yang membawa wanita juga. Setelah itu ada Murasakibara yang akhirnya mengalahkan Aomine dalam urusan membawa wanita ke pesta dansa. Disusul dengan Himuro membawa Alex menyebabkan banyaknya perhatian yang terpusat padanya karena Himuro membawa gadis pirang ke pesta ulang tahun Akashi.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Aomine adalah datangnya Momoi dengan Kagami, tangannya bergandengan pula!

Seperti apa yang dibayangkan Aomine, Momoi terlihat sangat cantik dengan _dress_ hitam selutut dengan bentuk kerah _V-neck_ membalut tubuh indahnya. Rambutnya tampak di ikat dan di gulung, dan diberikan beberapa perhiasan berwarna perak di atas rambut _peach_ nya. Tampak cantik sekali.

"Baiklah teman-teman, pesta akan segera dimulai."

Pesta di awali dengan dansa. Di tengah _ballroom_ itu ada Akashi dengan wanita pilihannya yang sangat cantik bersiap untuk berdansa. Mungkin itu adalah kekasihnya. Akashi ditemani beberapa teman dekatnya yang ikut berdansa disana, seperti Momoi dan Kagami, Midorima dan seorang temannya, Murasakibara dan wanitanya.

Musik mulai megiringi dansa mereka dengan nada yang indah. Setelah itu beberapa pasangan lain mulai bersusulan untuk ikut berdansa bersama. Begitupun dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba mengambil _nigou_ dari Kuroko.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak duluan Aomine- _kun_?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Nigou_. Sekarang _nigou_ jadi berdansa dengan Kise- _kun_."

Aomine hampir tersedak karena perkataan Kuroko.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Momoi- _san_?"

Aomine terdiam. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada Momoi yang sedang menikmati dansanya bersama Kagami. Wajahnya tampak berbahagia.

"Aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengajaknya."

"Apa maksudmu Aomine- _kun_?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu bahkan apa yang aku ucapkan sekarang."

Aomine langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kuroko. Aomine berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan kini ia terdiam di dekat _old fountain_ yang ada di taman _dome_ tersebut. Perasaannya menjadi satu antara kesendirian, sedih, marah dan bingung. Semua ini karena pikirannya sudah lama terlalu fokus pada Momoi Satsuki seorang/

Tak lama ia duduk di atas _bench_ , Momoi menghampirinya.

"Aomine- _kun_ ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?"

Momoi meraba dahi Aomine.

"Tak usah urusi aku, nikmati saja dansamu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hei tak usah berbohong. Bahkan kau menikamatinya. Oh ya dan maaf jika aku mengganggumu."

Kini amarah menguasai diri Aomine.

"Kau—"

Momoi berusaha meraih pergelangan Aomine tapi langsung saja Aomine tepas, seolah ia tak mau disentuh oleh Momoi. Ini bukan sikap seperti biasanya seorang Aomiine. Air mata Momoi mulai berjatuhan.

"Dengar Aomine- _kun_ , kalau dilain waktu ada pesta dansa seperti ini, beranikan untuk mengajakku sebelum orang lain—"

Jantung Aomine berdegup kencang. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Dan Momoi mengatakan hal ini dengan tak biasanya. Dari nadanya ada kemarahan yang memuncak dan juga tangis penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"—dan bukan sebagai pilihan terakhir!"

Kini sudah pecah tangis dari seorang Momoi Satsuki. Ia bahkan langsung berlari meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, ia menyesal karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri yang belum siap untuk mengajak Momoi. Tapi di waktu sekarang, ia beranikan diri untuk mengejar Momoi, mengatakan yang sebenarnya, menghapus air matanya dan mungkin untuk kali ini ia dapat menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan tekad yang kuat kali ini Aomine langsung berlari mengejar Momoi yang tampaknya belum terlalu jauh. Dilihatnya Momoi semakin menjauh dari keramaian. Tapi Aomine akhirnya dapat menemukannya. Momoi menangis, terduduk di atas kursi taman dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dan Aomine perlahan berjalan menuju tempat Momoi.

"Satsuki."

Momoi membuka sedikit jari-jarinya dan melihat siapakah yang datang.

"U-untuk apa kau datang kesini Aomine- _kun_?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Momoi langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya. Kini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi aku aneh pada diriku sendiri yang tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu hingga saat dekat pesta ulang tahun Akashi ini, aku tak dapat mengatakannya bahkan hanya untuk mengajakmu dansa pun aku tak bisa."

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang bahkan baru Momoi dengar dari bibir seorang Aomine.

"Aku bukannya menjadikanmu pilihan terakhir, Satsuki. Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Maafkan aku."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Momoi langsung menghambur ke pelukan Aomine. Tangis hebat menemani Momoi dan airmatanya berjatuhan begitu saja, dan membasahi jas Aomine.

"B-bodoh. Apa susahnya mengatakan ' _ayo pergi dansa bersamaku'_!"

"Maaf Satsuki. Aku sangat minta maaf. Tapi sebagai balasannya, Jadilah cintaku yang pertama, Satsuki."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari Momoi, Momoi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berteriak…

"TENTU SAJA, DAI- _CHAN_!"

 **END**

Author's Note :

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa AoMomo lagi…. Idk why lagi suka aja dengan pair ini wkwk

Well nggak tau apa aja yang bakalan dicurahin disini yang penting ini permintaan maaf author yang sebesar-besarnya karena alurnya cepet banget yak hehe maklum ini ngetiknya pas malem dan hanya selesai satu jam! Selesai satu jam juga karena nggak ada niat untuk terlalu banyak membumbui ni fic, jadinya ini fic selesai dengan alur yang cepat dan langsung ke intinya –w-

Kritik dan saran selalu author terima tentunya hanya di kolom review^^

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yusvira_


End file.
